Player got Played
by Thalia05
Summary: FINISHED! Draco seduces Ginny as a cruel prank, but what happens when it turns out the prank is on him?
1. Dueling Plotters

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, only my plot.**

Chapter 1: Dueling Plotters

Draco was bored. No, not your everyday-lazy-nothing-to-do-so-I'm-bored, bored. He was actually, completely, entirely, mind-numbingly bored. He felt like he had done all there was to do at Hogwarts. He'd gone to Hogsmeade, played quidditch, had the girlfriends, taunted the weaker and less beautiful, eaten the same food, sat in the same classes, and heard the same jokes from the same people and he was bored!

There were only two things that hadn't failed to entertain him, humiliating and plotting against other people. These two hobbies of his led him to play a game, his favorite game, called, 'let's toy with other people's emotions.' He played it often and it always brought him endless joy and amusement. To relieve is infinite boredom, Draco started plotting and looking for the perfect victim.

Scanning the Great Hall her flaming carrot hair was hard to miss. Ginny Weasley was perfect. She was weak, young, inexperienced, and oh-so naively innocent. She would be just right for his newest prank. Once he was content with his decision, Draco turned his attention back to more pressing matters such as eating to keep that healthy shine in his hair. It was unfortunate, (but handy to the plot) that he turned before noticing a pair of amber eyes staring intently in his direction.

Ginny Weasley hated Draco. She found him to be snobbish, manipulative, egotistical, chauvinistic, haughty and down-right despicable. She couldn't wait to enact her plot, he'd never see it coming. A sly grin spread across her face as she slowly turned back to her rapidly cooling dinner.

_The next day..._

Draco had spent the morning preening and primping. His hair was impeccable, his skin was flawless, and his outfit was luxuriously rich and trendy. He definitely looked the part of a seducer. Grabbing a bouquet of fresh pink and white lilies, the master plotter made his way to breakfast. Walking down the halls Draco ignored both confused glances from the guys and jealous glares from the girls as he passed them. He approached the Gryffindor table with a flourish, much to the disgust of 99% of the people there. One person, the other 1%, stifled her giggles and stood to greet him.

Draco tried to keep his tongue in his mouth. She looked hot in her amazing outfit, a low cut, high slit, slinky black dress with dripping garnet earrings and matching choker, her hair pulled into a curly up-do that glittered with more jewels. He had never realized what a nice body she had. And the lipstick she wore to match the garnet jewelry showed her plump and pouty lips. Her eyes flashed with amusement under her long dark eyelashes. Once Draco collected his thoughts, he confusedly realized that she shouldn't have known he was going to do this. Why was she dressed up? Why did she know the flowers were for her? He hadn't told anyone what he was planning!

Pushing aside his doubts, Draco continued with this plan. He presented the flowers and took her hand to kiss in a most gentleman-like way. Ginny raised an eyebrow at the treatment and gave a brushing kiss on each cheek that sent shivers down Draco's spine. This was not the girl he remembered. The Ginny he knew would have stumbled and stammered in embarrassment. He was expecting a slap on his first attempt to woo, not a warm and sexy welcome. Ginny, seeming to hear his thoughts, winked suggestively and then promptly sat down, ignoring both her would be admirer and the outraged questions from her fellow house mates.

Draco, having no other option, retreated back to the Slytherin table where her in turn was bombarded with questions and exclamations. He paid them no attention as he stared back in awed wonder and confusion, thinking to himself, _that was too easy._

**A/N**: Hi all! This D/G fic will hopefully be different than all the others you've read. There are a couple twists you won't expect, (hopefully). Please review- they give me a warm fuzzy feeling inside and convince me I should write a second chapter! Luv you all!

Thalia05


	2. Suspicious Giggles

**Disclaimer: Not my characters just my plot, (heavy sigh, if only...)**

Chapter 2: Suspicious Giggles

Draco couldn't believe his luck. Ginny was playing right into his hands. She already seemed to be in love with him! It would be so easy to break her. He couldn't wait.

Draco strolled past Gryffindor table, giving a wink and smug grin to Ginny while walking towards is own table. It would be an understatement to say he was a little surprised when his arse felt a sharp pinch as he retreated. Enraged by the audacity, Draco whirled around to confront the perpetrator, only to find all of Gryffindor smothering giggles and Ginny quietly and very innocently finishing her breakfast. Draco stared daggers at her head for making him lose his cool. She noticed, turned slowly, and with a questioning eyebrow raise, asked him,

"Darling, what _are_ you staring at? Have you forgotten something perhaps?"

Seeing a blush rise in his cheeks, Ginny felt a momentary rush of pleasure at his anger. Her pleasure was soon mirrored by Draco when he replied,

"I seem to have forgotten _myself_ Sweetpea while enjoying the sight of your ravenous beauty."

Now it was Ginny's turn to blush. _Damn him for being so sweet!_ Ginny thought venomously. Once assured that he had put in the last word, Draco bowed grandly and finished his interrupted journey towards the Slytherin table, congratulating himself the whole way.

He did have to admit though, that it was nice being able to compliment someone for a change. That rarely happened to him. _And she really is beautiful_...Realizing the path that his thoughts had taken, Draco hurriedly changed his thoughts to quidditch and school. This was mildly successful until the end of breakfast when he saw the ginger-haired seductress swaying her way across the hall towards him. Amber eyes flashed with expectancy.

He panicked. Draco looked about wildly, searching for an exit, afraid of what thoughts he might have if she came too close... too late! She was already here, a dark violet envelope in her well manicured hand. Leaning down towards him she breathed softly in his ear causing him to control a tremor down his back, dropped the envelope in his lap, and whispered, soft and sultry, in his ear,

"See you later, sexy."

Quickly wiping up the drool and closing his mouth, Draco watched the retreating figure and then looked suspiciously at the letter. He picked up the offending object and practically ran out of the hall, (in the opposite direction of Ginny of course.) Stopping and panting in dark corner, Draco peered down the halls expecting someone to rush in and snatch the letter. Once he was convinced of his solitude, Draco nervously opened the envelope and extracted the lavender colored paper inside. A rush of womanly perfume caressed his olfactory senses as he read the flowing script.

**_Meet me in the North Tower tonight at midnight.  
_****_I can't wait to see you. _**

**_Love, Ginevra._**

_The North Tower? Midnight? Love?_ Draco almost had a brain aneurysm. Everything was going better than planned, but he shouldn't have felt snakes(A/N: he's too manly for butterflies) wriggling in his stomach out of nervousness and anticipation! She was supposed to be falling for _him_! Not the other way around! _But wait, she has fallen for me. She's in love with me!_ Draco quickly reassured himself. Now he just had to make sure he wasn't in love with her too.  
.  
.

A/N: Hello again! Sorry this is short but I wanted to save some good stuff for the next chapter. As for how Ginny knew about Draco's plot in chp. 1, you'll just have to wait and see. I know, I know, that doesn't help answer your question at all but much will be explained. Can you guess what the super duper twist will be yet? Muahaha! Well, thank you to my first reviewers: purus.flere and Jack Robinson, you get gold stars for the day : ) Keep reading and keep reviewing, I like that warm fuzzy feeling.


	3. Mismatched Socks

**Disclaimer: I disclaim**

Chapter 3: Mismatched Socks

Draco paced around his room. He walked around the bed, stared blankly out the window for approximately 3.2 seconds, walked along the wall to his dresser, looked in the mirror, checked his hair for another 2.6 seconds, walked to his bedside dresser, nervously looked at the clock, and continued pacing. He had been doing this since 10:00. He thought he noticed a groove being worn into the carpet, but it was only 11:15 so he continued.

At 11:45 Draco finally allowed himself to leave the confines of his room. It usually took at least ten minutes to walk to the North Tower. Draco was a little nervous though, so he made it in a record breaking four minutes and 36 seconds. Ginny was quite impressed, and amused. She hadn't realized how nervous she made him. It only made her plan easier.

"Hey sexy, glad you made it. Come here."

Ginny summoned Draco forward with a crooked finger, but it took him a few seconds to register the command. He had been a little too busy staring at her. She looked really hot in a deep purple dress that ended half way up her thigh, started very low on her chest, and covered almost none of her back. Once it sunk in, Draco nervously shuffled forward, amazed at the affect this girl had on him. He was used to girls throwing themselves at him, but she wasn't desperate. She wanted him, knew it, and went about making it happen. She was amazing.

"Draco, do I make you nervous?

"No," Draco quickly lied, unwilling to admit his weakness, "why do you ask?"

"Because your shirt is on inside out and you're wearing mismatched socks."

"Oh." Crimson blossomed on his pale cheeks. _Why am I so stupid? I must have looked in the mirror twenty times before coming here, how did I miss that? Am I really that head over heels for her?_ He mentally berated himself until Ginny's question.

"Draco, do you love me?"

The question broke through his self-pitying thoughts and took him completely by surprise.

"Um, well, I think love is a very strong word, and I don't want to rush things, but, well, I, I think that the word 'love' is, well, not overused, but, well..."

He was cut off however when Ginny grasped his neck and pulled him forcefully into a kiss. Her tongue thrust into his mouth and he kissed back in pleasure, and a little fear. Her hands grasped his chest then his arse then threaded through his hair, he could barely keep up. By the end of their snogging session, Draco was gasping for breath and couldn't believe how amazing this girl was.

"What about now?" She asked with a smug grin and hand on her hip.

"Duh, um, yah?" That was all Draco managed to say. But it seemed to be enough. Ginny wiped some extra lipstick from his cheek, smiled, and smacked his ass as she walked by.

"Good."

And then she was gone, leaving Draco alone at the top of the North Tower, amazed, befuddled, and convinced that he loved Ginny Weasley.

A/N: ok, I know it is really short, don't hurt me! But I just had to get this out of the way so in the next chapter I could do the super duper twist that will make all of you go, "wait, what!?!?!" It's gonna be good. and longer. I promise. But at least the updates have been frequent right? Well keep reviewing please. I like to think I'm loved, don't burst my bubble. Next chappie soon!!!!!

Thalia05


	4. Hardhearted Adamant

**Disclaimer: I disclaim**

Chapter 4: Hard-hearted Adamant

Draco and Ginny had been going out for a week now. Gryffindors hated Draco and Slytherins were jealous of Ginny. It was a bad mixture, but people stayed pretty quiet about it, especially when they saw how head over heels for Ginny the proclaimed Slytherin Prince was. He followed her around like a spaniel, whether spurned, struck, neglected or lost, he only stayed closer. (A/N: name that play!)

Everyday he seemed to love her more. The way she talked, the way she moved, her jokes, her laugh, everything made his little black heart go pitter patter pitter patter. One day while the two were sitting by the lake, Draco reminisced on his life before Ginny. He seemed to forget that had only been a week ago, but he reminisced nonetheless. He remembered his evil plot to seduce, then dump Ginny. The very thought of that now made him laugh out loud. Which he did. Ginny eyed him questioningly as his manic laughter continued.

"Draco, what are you laughing at? You're starting to freak me out."

He immediately stopped at the thought of displeasing his only love. He looked up adoringly at her freckled face, marveling at the beauty in its gentle curves. He ran a finger along her jaw and unable to restrain himself from telling her everything, he preceded to spill his whole plot.

"Ginny-baby, you're going to think this very unlikely, but at one point, before I met you of course, I was an evil, unlovable, diabolical prick. I had decided to play my, then, favorite game and pick a girl out of the crowd, seduce her, and then dump her in front of the entire school just to humiliate her. Isn't that terrible?"

Ginny nodded slightly and mumbled thoughtfully, allowing him to go on with his pathetic display of affection.

"And I don't know if you knew but you were the girl I picked and I was going to do that terrible thing to you! It wouldn't have been the first time I had done it either. I was just awful. But then when I tried to get you to fall in love me you already were and then I fell in love with you and now I don't know what I could ever do without you! I think I might die! I wouldn't be able, I couldn't, I would just..."

Ginny cut off his frantic ramblings with a soft finger on his lips and rubbed his back in small circles to calm him, the way you would a child. Draco sighed in contentment and cuddled into Ginny's slim frame. Ginny decided it was time to end the charade.

"Draco, I'm hungry. We're going to the Great Hall for food."

"OK Ginny! Here, let me help you up, and I'll carry your bag for you, don't you lift a finger."

Draco trailed Ginny to the Hall. Once there he grabbed her a plate, piled it high with all her favorite foods and placed it in front of her at her usual spot at the Gryffindor table. While she ate in silence, completely ignoring him, he sat close by, ready to obey her every whim. It was truly disgusting. When she had her fill, Ginny stood up, turned to Draco, and in a voice loud enough for most of the room to hear, she announced:

"Draco, I'm breaking up with you. I don't love you, I've never loved you, and I never will love you. This whole thing has been a sham, a fake. I just wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine. You have done this to so many other girls that I couldn't wait for a chance to do the same to you. Oh, and thank you for the idea of announcing this to the entire school, I might have done it in a hallway or something, but during the middle of lunch was a fabulous idea. Good-bye Draco. Never talk to me again, never try to get back together with me. It will not work. Every time you see me, turn the other direction and remember this phrase, _the player got played_."

And with that she left the Hall and went to the Gryffindor House, ignoring the heartbroken, quivering mass behind her. Draco was crushed. He looked around the Hall at the hundreds of leering and jeering faces, the laughing echoed in his ears as well as the "serves him right!" from the many girls that had been in this same position. Tears started down his cheeks as he ran out of the Hall.

Draco was found three hours later, in a dark corner crying his eyes out over his lost love, by none other than Hermione Granger. Hermione joined him on the floor, wrapped her arms around him protectively and whispered comforting words in ears. Draco turned into her shoulder and cried even harder, holding her like a beloved security blanket. Hermione rubbed his back in small circles, calming him down, like you would a child. And as she murmured:

"It will be OK Draco. She didn't deserve you. Only a cold hearted bitch would dump you like that. Don't worry, I'm here for you,"

her amber eyes flashed in victory and she silently congratulated Ginny. She was so proud of her little actress.

A/N: huh, huh, what do you think? Are all the little clues I left falling into place? The 'amber eyes' that were everywhere? did it make you go, 'wait, what?!" Tell me tell me! I want to know if it is as good on paper or if it should have stayed in my head. And can anyone name the play I mentioned at the beginning? OK, enough chatter from me, thank you for reading and thank you Jack Robinson, purus.flere, Sharap'n Princess, some unknown girl, Cinder2004, and Felton118 for reviewing!!!! I luv you all!!!

**_Thalia05_**


End file.
